


【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 02

by lalala5267



Series: 【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 R18 高h [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thor(Marvel) - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalala5267/pseuds/lalala5267
Summary: 现代AU，私设如⼭，虽然想努力不OOC但是设定已经OOC了所以.........尽量吧嗯。政治不正确⿊暗⾁欲颓废⻛，锤富⼆代，画家，24岁。基贫穷少年，18岁，xing⼯作者。这个⼈设⽐较那啥了，不喜勿点。有⼀定程度⿊化





	【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 02

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，私设如⼭，虽然想努力不OOC但是设定已经OOC了所以.........尽量吧嗯。政治不正确⿊暗⾁欲颓废⻛，锤富⼆代，画家，24岁。基贫穷少年，18岁，xing⼯作者。这个⼈设⽐较那啥了，不喜勿点。有⼀定程度⿊化

那夜之后，Thor把Loki送回了他的住处，最终也还是没有告诉loki他为什么离开。这⼀别，两⼈都没有想到以后能有再⻅的机会，毕竟他们两⼈在这滚滚红尘中的位置太悬殊。不过命运之神⼤约是个调⽪的孩⼦，总能让⽆法互相遗忘的⼈们再次相遇。

在Loki22岁时，他被星探发掘，开始从事模特的⼯作，虽然以模特这个职业⽽⾔，22岁⼊⾏已经算⾼龄了。但他由于外形出众，⼜天⽣带着⼀种⾼傲出尘的⽓质，还对于镜头的掌控⾮常有天分，Loki的身价迅速上升，不久之后就还清了亡⽗⺟⽋下的债务，不需要再做MB的⼯作。虽然模特的⼯作也经常会遇到各式各样的“应酬”和“潜规则”，他也还是没有什么积蓄，住在贫⺠区的⼩公寓⾥。但是总归是有了更多的选择和回旋的余地，可以为了⾃⼰⽽活了。

转眼到了2017年的年底，这天是Odin公司的跨年party，坊间流传这Odin公司的年轻CEO是⼀个男⼥通吃⼜会玩的⼆世祖，但是却在投资和公司运营⽅⾯颇有建树。他在就任这个职位之前虽然⼀直参与家族事业，但是他父亲出于保护⼉⼦的考虑，严格地控制了所有的消息渠道，从来没有把⼉⼦暴露在媒体⾯前。这位⼩Odin参与家族企业的短短六年时间，就把原来仅仅是限于欧洲的快时尚品牌Odin做到了遍布全球，近两年甚⾄收购了许多⼀线⼤牌，成为了全球时尚产业的巨鳄，甚⾄还将进军电影产业。由于能⼒出众，有⽬共睹，Odin公司的董事⻓终于放⼼的把CEO的职位交给了⼩Odin。

Loki所在的模特公司是⼀家⼩公司，他的⽼板，为了巴结这位神秘的Odin公司新CEO，把⼿下为数不多的外形姣好的男⼥模特都想办法塞进了这个跨年party。可当⽼Odin向大家隆重地介绍⾃⼰的⼉⼦Thor Odinson的时候，Loki的⽼板就知道打错了主意。这位新CEO挽着⼀位红发美⼥从幕后⾛出来，在介绍了Thor以后，紧接着就介绍了Thor的未婚妻——Jane Foster，他们将于三个⽉后结婚。

本来Loki只觉得这是⼀个⽆聊的Party，与以往每⼀个⽆聊的应酬Party⼀样，他⾃顾⾃地喝着酒玩着⼿机，偶尔礼貌地拒绝来搭讪的男⼈⼥⼈们。直到听到“Thor”这个名字……呵呵，不会这么巧吧？虽然这个名字很少⻅……Loki这么想着，好奇地朝台上望了⼀眼。他看⻅了那个六年间⼀直赖在他的脑海⾥，冲不掉、挥不去、忘不了的男⼈。⼈们都说时间可以带⾛⼀切，但有些回忆却像沉没在⽔底的珍宝⼀样，随着时间的冲刷只会带⾛沙砾，更加显现出它的光辉。与他的记忆中相⽐Thor好像⼜⾼了⼀些，壮硕了⼀些，微微的纹路爬上了他的额头和眼⻆，不仅没有让他显⽼，反⽽更有男⼈味了。他剪了他⼀头光瀑⼀般的⾦发，蓄起了络腮胡⼦，加上⽴体剪裁的⿊⻄装，让他不再像个不羁的浪⼦，⽽更加成熟稳重了。他的笑依旧带着⽆穷的热⼒，和从前⼀样，吸引着Loki但⼜让他畏惧。Loki就这么看着他，出了神，聚光灯下的Thor那么近，⼜那么远，直到他亲吻身边的未婚妻，他们幸福的微笑仿佛灼伤了他。

Loki移开了视线，毫⽆缘由的窒息感仿佛⼀块⽆形的⼤⽯压在他的胸⼝，让他喘不过⽓。他放下了酒杯，决定出去抽根烟透透⽓。

他并不知道台上的Thor也注意到了他。在往台下望的第⼀眼，Thor就注意到了那双熟悉的宝⽯绿⾊眸⼦，像猫的眼睛，在聚光灯外的暗处熠熠⽣辉。他不知道为什么那个毒品⼀样的少年会出现在这种聚会⾥，他不是⼀个……男妓么？每次想到这个职业都让Thor的⼼⼀阵⼑绞，⼀想到他在别的男⼈身下婉转承欢的模样，Thor就嫉妒得快要发狂。那时如果不是受限于收⼊，Thor只想独⾃占有他。Loki对他来说就像毒瘾，即使戒了6年，在看到的那⼀刻，所有关于他身体的记忆即刻鲜活起来。只是这⼀眼，已经让他整个⼈仿佛⼀头发情的野兽⼀般躁动起来。如今那个少年已经⻓成了⼀个清俊的男⼈，剪裁完美的墨绿⾊丝绒⻄装呼应着他的绿眼睛，反衬得他的⽪肤越发⽩皙。他注意到Loki也在看着他，直到亲吻完Jane，再抬头的时候，原来的地⽅已经没有Loki的身影。

终于结束了⼤部分应酬，Thor开始焦急地寻找Loki，最后在⼤厅的出⼝处找到了他。Loki正准备离开，正要上出租⻋的时候，⼀只⼤⼿拉住了他。好不容易在这下⾬天叫来了⼀辆出租⻋，却在这种时候被⼈拉住了，他正准备看看是哪个不识趣的家伙找事，回过头时，却被来⼈⼀把拉到了怀⾥。Thor最终还是没有抑制住想要拥抱Loki的渴望。“Odinson先⽣，请⾃重”Loki用力推开了他，“虽然不知道您找我有什么事，但是我现在得回家了，⾬天不容易叫⻋，希望您谅解。”

“你要去哪⼉？我开⻋送你。”Thor眼⾥有⽆法掩饰的热切，⽽这种热切被Loki果断拒绝了。

“No,thanks.”只有两个词，那么惜字如⾦。

Thor再次拉住了Loki，以他⽆法挣开的⼒道，他凑到他⽿边低声说：“让我送你，还是你希望我现在就在这⾥找个房间⼲你？”

Loki沉默，一切仿佛又倒流回了六年前，任由他拉着⼿，走进了地下⻋库。


End file.
